Kono Omoi, Kataomoi
by Azuka-nyan
Summary: Ini hanya sebuah cerita. Cerita tentang Haruno Sakura yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan pada Uchiha Sasuke/"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun/From My True Story/Aku mencintaimu, meski seluruh dunia membenciku/REVIEW XD


Kau tahu...

.

.

.

...aku sudah lama menyukaimu—

.

.

—atau mungkin...

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU/OOC**

.

.

.

...mencintaimu.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke! Cepat berikan bolanya padaku!"

Aku tersenyum ketika namamu disebut seseorang. Kau terlihat begitu ceria saat bermain sepak bola di lapangan. Wajar saja aku tak dapat menahan lengkungan di bibirku ini.

Kenapa? Kenapa aku terlihat begitu bahagia hanya kerena melihatmu saja? Jujur, aku tak dapat menahan rasa ini lagi.

Ya—

—aku menyukaimu.

Rasanya aku ingin berteriak bahwa aku sangat menyukaimu, atau mungkin...mencintaimu.

"Semangat, Sasuke-_kun_!" Hanya itu yang dapat aku teriakan kepadamu. Ya, hanya itu. Kemudian kau mengalihkan pandanganmu kearahku lalu tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempol seraya berkata 'Aku sudah bersemangat. Tenang saja.'

Aku mencintaimu.

Dan itulah yang menjadi beban di hatiku selama 3 tahun.

.

.

.

.

_Kono omoi, Kataomoi_

.

Azuka-nyan's _Fanfiction_

.

_True Story_

.

.

.

Juni, 2009. Kelas 6 SD. Aku menatap lekat-lekat secarik kertas yang bertuliskan 'Daftar murid kelas 6' itu. Aku sedikit tersentak, perasaan kecewa hinggap di organ dalamku—hati. Padahal hanya sebuah daftar nama dan kelas yang akan di tempati. Tapi...ini membuatku cukup kecewa. Sangat kecewa.

'Haruno Sakura, 6-2'

Kenyataannya adalah—

'Uchiha Sasuke, 6-3'

—kita pisah kelas.

Kita tak lagi sekelas.

Aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada secarik kertas tak berdosa itu.

Kenapa?

Kenapa kami tak sekelas?

"Hei, jangan sedih begitu, Sakura-_chan_! Kelas kita kan bersebelahan, jadi aku dapat mengunjungimu setiap hari." Seakan mengerti perasaanku, kau menghiburku. Memastikan bahwa kita akan selalu bersama, seperti 2 tahun lalu, atau sudah hampir 3 tahun lalu.

"Ti—tidak kok! Mana mungkin aku sedih! Justru aku bahagia, bahwa tidak ada lagi orang yang mengejekku lagi!"

Dusta.

Aku berdusta padamu.

Kau tertawa geli kemudian menuju kelasmu sembari berkata, "Jangan rindu padaku, ya."

Aku terdiam. Ah, rasanya ingin 'suap' para guru di sini dengan uang kemudian meminta Sasuke agar sekelas denganku lagi. Tetapi aku urungkan niatku itu. Mengingat aku adalah siswi sekolah dasar yang sederhana dan suka menulis cerita-cerita fiksi bersambung.

Dan satu hal yang tak pernah aku ketahui setelah kita berdua tak lagi sekelas.

Kau berubah.

Kau mendapat teman baru. Kau kelihatan lebih ceria daripada bersamaku dulu. Walaupun kau terlihat ceria bersamaku, tetapi kau tak pernah seceria ini. Bahkan...kau jarang mengunjungi kelasku. Menyapaku pun kau tak pernah, kecuali...aku yang menyapamu terlebih dahulu. Hei, bukankah kau berjanji akan mengunjungiku di kelas setiap hari? Hahaha. Harapan palsu.

Kadang aku berpikir, kenapa kau jadi begitu? Apa ada yang salah denganku?

Ironis.

.

.

.

Oktober 2009, aku mendengar berita yang sangat menyakitkan tentang dirimu. Tebak apa? Ya, kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada seseorang. Menyatakan perasaanmu pada teman sekelasmu. Ya, dia bidadari sekolah—Yamanaka Ino. Yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, kalian berdua sukses menjalin hubungan sebagai seorang pacar. Hahaha. Betapa sakitnya hatiku. Ironis. Aku merasa tak punya tenaga untuk berdiri setelah mendengar berita itu. Jujur, aku ingin menangis. Menangis dan meneriakkan namamu sepuasnya.

Tapi apa daya? Aku bukan siapa-siapa dirimu. Aku hanya sekedar 'mantan' temanmu. Ya, mantan. Mungkin lebih tepatnya 'bekas' teman yang selalu di beri harapan palsu.

.

.

.

November, 2009. Sudah 1 bulan kalian menjalin hubungan. Banyak teman-temanku mengatakan kalian semakin mesra saja. Ah, apa peduliku? Kau bahkan tak peduli pada perasaanku yang sudah 3 tahun menaruh cinta pada dirimu. Pernah aku melihat kalian berdua bergandengan tangan bersama untuk pergi ke kantin. Ya, kami berpapasan. Dan kalian tahu? Dia tidak menegurku sama sekali. Hahaha. Aku terlalu berharap. Padahal aku selalu gugup bahkan ber-_blushing _ria saat melihatmu, bersamamu, ataupun berpapasan denganmu.

Setiap hari, perasaan cintaku semakin meluap. Aku pun bingung. Perasaan cinta ini benar-benar tak bisa di tahan lagi. Seharusnya aku menjauhimu karena kau sudah ada yang punya. Ternyata...rasa cinta pada cinta pertama itu lebih besar. Ya, kau cinta pertamaku, Uchiha Sasuke. Dan aku tak akan melepaskanmu. Meski Yamanaka dan seluruh murid di sekolah mengejek diriku sebagai perampas kekasih orang.

.

.

.

Januari, 2010. Perasaanku telah menyebar ke seluruh murid kelas 6. Aku harus menahan malu karena gosip itu adalah kenyataan. Entah siapa yang menyebarkannya aku tak peduli. Toh, itu memang kenyataan kan? Untuk apa aku mengelak.

Tetapi...sesuatu yang buruk pun terjadi. Tepatnya hari Rabu. Saat aku tak sengaja berpapasan denganmu lagi. Dengan ragu, aku tersenyum ke arahmu. Kau melihatku tersenyum, namun apa yang terjadi? Ya, kau memandang rendah diriku. Kau memandangku jijik. Kemudian, entah sengaja atau tidak, kau mengeratkan genggaman tanganmu pada Yamanaka dan pergi menjauhi diriku yang terlihat berdiri kaku. Kau menggenggam erat tangan perempuan itu karena kau takut aku merampasmu darinya kan? Kau takut kan? Kau menganggap aku ini sebagai pengganggu hubungan kalian kan? Hahaha.

Ya, setiap hari selalu tatapan hina yang kau berikan padaku. Bahkan setiap malam ketika menjelang tidur aku menangis. Ya, menangis. Aku memang bodoh. Seharusnya aku jaga rasa cinta itu. Seharusnya aku pendam saja rasa cinta itu. Tapi entah kenapa, semakin aku pendam, rasa cinta itu semakin meluap-luap.

.

.

.

Februari 2010, kau putus dengan Yamanaka. Ini membuatku senang, sangat senang. Tetapi rasa senang itu langsung hilang seketika saat kau datang menghampiriku dengan mata bengkak seperti habis menangis sembari berkata, "Ini semua salahmu! Seharusnya kau tidak mengeluarkan rasa cintamu itu! Aku membencimu, bajingan!"

Aku tersentak kaget. Tunggu, aku bajingan? Hahaha. Aneh, padahal aku tidak melakukan apa-apa pada hubungan mereka. Kau mengatai aku bajingan karena kau sudah cinta mati pada si Yamanaka itu kan? Hei, apa kau tahu, aku selalu menangis setiap malam. Itulah pekerjaanku sebelum tidur. Aku tak pernah berdoa 'semoga Uchiha Sasuke dan Yamanaka Ino cepat putus'. Aku tak pernah berdoa seperti itu. Sungguh.

Ingin aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya, tetapi lidahku kelu. Aku hanya terdiam sambil mendengarkan kata-kata kotor yang keluar dari mulutmu.

Ah, seperti inikah kau memperlakukan 'bekas' temanmu ini? Seperti inikah kau menghina orang yang sudah susah payah telah mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu dari jauh?

"Jangan pernah menegurku lagi, Jalang!"

Setelah puas menghinaku, kau pergi begitu saja. Ya, kau pergi meninggalkanku yang penuh dengan hinaan yang kau ucapkan. Hinata, Temari, dan Tenten—sahabat terbaikku—mengampiriku yang terdiam kaku.

"Sudah, jangan nangis ya, Sakura-_chan_. Mungkin dia _shock _saat Ino memutuskannya,"

Aku tertawa hambar. Temari mengelus-elus punggungku yang bergetar hebat karena hendak menangis. Tetapi aku sekuat tenaga menahannya agar tak keluar.

Jalang? Ya, aku memang jalang, Uchiha. Hahaha.

Bajingan? Hahaha. Itu memang aku.

Aku terlalu banyak berharap sampai-sampai aku ingin merampasmu.

Seminggu kemudian kau pun menjalin hubungan lagi dengan si Yamanaka. Ya, walapun aku harus merasakan sakit lagi, tapi tak apa. Setidaknya wajah ceriamu kembali lagi.

Aku ikhlas. Sungguh.

Dan satu hal yang aku ketahui...

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

...aku tak pantas untukmu.

.

.

.

April, 2010. Aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu secara diam-diam bersama teman-temanmu. Kau akan masuk sekolah yang sama dengan Yamanaka-mu itu. Hei, bukankah dulu kau berjanji akan masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganku, Uchiha? Ah, Harapan Palsu. Seharusnya aku tidak percaya dengan ucapanmu setahun yang lalu. Bodohnya aku. Sebegitunya kah kau mencintai Yamanaka-mu itu? Kau membuangku. Kau menganggapku seperti 'tak-pernah-ada'

Tak apa.

Asal kau bahagia.

Ah, aku menangis lagi.

.

.

.

20 April 2010. Ya, sudah saatnya aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Terlalu gegabah? Ya, hahaha. Aku akan jujur. Walaupun aku sudah memastikan bahwa aku akan ditolak dan dihina mentah-mentah, aku tidak peduli. Yang penting perasaan ini tersampaikan.

Dengan bantuan sahabat-sahabatku, akhirnya aku dan dirimu saling memandang satu sama lain di taman belakang sekolah. Belum ada pembicaraan. Hanya keheningan dan hembusan angin lah yang terdengar. Juga tatapan hina darimu yang tertuju ke arahku.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_," Kau menoleh padaku. "ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Cepatlah! Aku tak punya banyak waktu!" Kau membentakku.

Aku tersentak. Badanku bergetar hebat. Air mataku hampir menetes.

"A-aku menyukaimu, Sasuke-_kun_,"

Kau menoleh dengan tatapan yang lebih hina lagi ke arahku. Kau mengeratkan kepalan tanganmu. Namun, ketika kau hendak membalas ucapanku, aku memotongnya, sembari berkata, "Aku tahu, kau sudah milik Yamanaka, Sasuke-kun. Tak ada salahnya kan aku mengeluarkan rasa ini? Aku sudah lelah, Sasuke-kun. 3 tahun aku menjaga rasa ini. Kau tak pernah peduli padaku. Sedangkan aku peduli padamu. Setiap malam aku menangis karena kau benci padaku. Itulah pekerjaanku sebelum tidur,"

Air mataku menetes. Ini menyesakkan.

"Andai saja..." lanjutku dengan nada bergetar, "...andai saja kau tak menegur saat aku terjatuh 3 tahun lalu, mungkin kita tak saling mengenal dan aku tak akan jatuh cinta padamu,"

Kau terdiam.

"Ah, ma-maaf, aku terlalu banyak mengoceh. Maaf." Aku menyeka air mata yang semakin deras mengalir. "Setidaknya, beban yang sudah aku pendam selama 3 tahun sudah terlepas. Sekarang, aku tak punya beban lagi. Terimakasih atas waktunya, Sasuke-_kun_."

Aku langsung pergi dari hadapanmu. Takut jika kau menatapku hina kemudian mengeluarkan kata-kata andalanmu untuk menyakiti hatiku lagi. Tapi dalam kesunyian, aku tersenyum. Ya, aku tersenyum. Rasanya beban di hatiku hilang seketika. Tak apa. Tak apa jika cinta pertamaku tak terbalas seperti di cerita-cerita fiksi, komik-komik, atau di film-film yang aku tahu. Tak apa jika kau berbahagia dengan Yamanaka-mu itu. Aku ikhlas. Sungguh. Aku tak boleh egois.

Inilah takdir.

Takdir cinta pertamaku yang tak terbalas.

Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Hahaha. Ironis.

.

.

.

Mei, 2010. Hari kelulusan pun tiba. Semenjak aku menyatakan perasaanku, kau tetap menatapku dengan tatapan...err...ya, lebih hina. Bahkan sangat hina. Hahaha. Seharusnya aku sadar. Jika aku menyatakan perasaanku, kau akan lebih membenciku.

"Nilai tertinggi dalam pelajaran IPA diraih oleh Uchiha Sasuke."

Aku tersentak saat _sensei_ mengumumkan namamu sebagai peraih nilai terbaik dalam ujian pelajaran IPA. Aku tersenyum dan ikut bertepuk tangan. Ah, bahagianya dirimu.

"Selanjutnya nilai tertinggi dalan pelajaran Bahasa Inggris diraih oleh Haruno Sakura."

Aku kembali tersentak saat namaku di umumkan. Tepuk tangan kembali terdengar. Tapi aku menundukkan wajahku. Kenapa? Karena aku harus berdiri di sampingmu. Ya, di sampingmu.

Setelah para murid yang memiliki nilai tertinggi di panggil, penyerahan piagam pun di laksanakan.

Tapi, sesaat kemudian tubuhku kembali tersentak. Kenapa? Karena _sensei_ meminta kami untuk saling berjabat tangan. Inilah hal yang ku benci. Dengan tangan yang berkeringat dan dingin, aku menjabat tangannya. Dia juga membalas jabatanku. Ah, air mataku ingin menetes.

"Maaf..." lirihku. Kau hanya menatapku bingung. Aku mencoba menatapmu. Ah, akhirnya mata kita kembali bertemu setelah sekian lama. Aku tersenyum. Tersenyum dengan tulus. Setelah itu aku langsung pergi meninggalkanmu.

Selamat tinggal cinta pertamaku.

Tempat ini terlalu banyak meninggalkan kenangan.

Kenangan perih yang membuatku muak.

_Sayanora_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rabu, 25 April 2012.

Aku berjalan sendirian dikerumunan orang banyak. Ah, aku merasa sesak. Hari rabu, tumben sekali orang banyak di _mall_ hari ini. Ah, tunggu. Ini bulan April kan? Hahaha. Entah kenapa aku mengingat kejadian tanggal 20 April. Ya, 2 tahun sudah aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu lagi. Sungguh, benar-benar tak terasa.

Aku melirik kearah jam tanganku. Jam 5 sore. Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam, aku harus pulang.

"Ah, aku belum mengerjakan PR Bahasa Inggris!" Aku bergumam panik dan berlari. Mengingat aku sudah kelas 2 SMP.

_BRUK!_—Aku jatuh terduduk ketika seseorang menabrakku dari arah yang berlawanan. Aku hanya meringis kesakitan. Ternyata, tenaga laki-laki sangat besar dari pada wanita.

Ingin rasanya aku memaki laki-laki itu, tapi ku urungkan niatku ketika aku menatap lekat-lekat rambutnya.

Ah, rambut _raven_.

Tunggu. Sepertinya...aku pernah bertemu seseorang dengan rambut seperti ini.

_Deja vu_, eh?

Tanpa sengaja, seketika pandangan kami saling bertabrakan. Aku kaget setengah mati. Dia tersentak melihat ke arahku.

Ah, pandangan kita kembali bertemu setelah sekian lama.

Sedikit perasaan sedih dan senang bercampur-aduk menjadi satu.

Akhirnya, kita bertemu lagi—

"Sa-Sakura?"

—Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

_Bertemu denganmu adalah takdir. Menjadi temanmu adalah pilihan. Tapi...jatuh cinta padamu itu di luar kendaliku._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku mencintaimu, meski seluruh dunia membenciku. (I Love You, Suzuki-kun! Volume 16)_

_._

_._

_._

_Apakah jatuh cinta denganmu itu berdosa? Apakah jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang sudah memiliki pasangan itu berdosa?_

_Jika berdosa, tegurlah aku..._

_...agar aku dapat menahan perasaan ini dan takkan ada orang yang tersakiti._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**THE END**_

.

.

.

Ah, akhirnya aku bikin fict yang berasal dari kisah nyata aku sendiri. Senangnya! XD

Agak kesulitan sih saat nge-buat fict ini, soalnya aku harus kembali memori masalalu *nangis di pojokan*

Apakah masih ada typo?

Tolong beri saran, kritik, dan komentar untuk fict ini ya.

Akhir kata,

Mind to Review? XD


End file.
